Passive-Agressive
by Doubly-O Ninjah
Summary: It was always the quiet ones, wasn't it?


**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this story if I owned Canada and America, would I? Much less if I owned Hetalia. I'd be designing more Hetalia if that was the case, not writing about it.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Who knew my lovable, quiet, little brother was passive-aggressive?_

_It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?_

Canada looked at me with round violet eyes. It was obvious he wasn't happy with me, even if his expression didn't really show it. I looked back at him with an "I'm sorry" face, which usually does the trick; not this time. Canada's eyes narrowed and his balled fist swung right into my stomach at full force. I gasped and doubled-over slightly, eyes wide with pure shock. "What the—" I choked out. Canada tried his best to raise his voice and sneer his greatest, but being the quiet one, he just couldn't make the cut. "I'm sick and tired of how you and every other nation treats me, America!" He cried at me, "Why can't you and the others have a heart and some common decency!" I stood up, about an inch taller than him._ 'Damn you've grown, Canada.'_ We remained locked on each other for next however many minutes, not moving a muscle. Finally, I figured someone had to break the tense silence,

"Ca-"

"DON'T."

I blinked. Canada had never interrupted someone, especially in such a forceful tone. I tried to speak up again, but the same response came from his mouth. I looked away and a few moments later, I heard a quiet sniffle. Glancing up, I noticed the slightest of tears forming in his eyes. I reached out my arm to comfort him but he pulled away, teeth bared lightly with frustration.

"Hey, Canadi-"

"Shut up."

"What...?"

"I said: Shut. Up."

"A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The second I tried to speak up again, he snapped at me. I stared at him as retorts and words of hate spewed from his mouth. Hurt was swarming his eyes; it was obvious that he'd had enough of everyone picking on him.

"You're no good at anything, America!"

The moment I heard that, I knew exactly where this was going.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Three hours had passed since Canada started backfiring my flaws towards me. He named then all. Every single one.

From my love of fast-food to my obnoxious behaviour.

The fact that he _bored_ me as a child.

I eventually gave up at some point and broke down, falling to my knees in defeat. Canada obviously didn't think so, despite the fact he already had tears streaming down his face.

Every word he said was like a dagger in me, impaling themselves into my heart. I was foolish and obnoxious, I admit that. Before I knew it, I had tears sliding down my face as well. From fear, anger, sadness, or just pure confusion, I couldn't tell. Maybe it was all three that hit me; it has been three hours after all. Finally, a word strangeled itself from my throat,

"Stop."

Canada paused for a split second before going on, not believing he heard me. The flames just kept on burning. I said it louder,

"Stop... Please."

This made him stop. He continued to sniffle lightly, hurt just as badly saying those words than I had been hearing them. I said in the loudest, strongest voice I could muster,

"Please stop… I'm _so_ sorry…"

Tears continued to fall down my face as I stayed on my knees. Canada fell to his knees and weakly placed his hand on my shoulder, looking down at the floor just as I was. He yelped in surprise as I yanked him from his spot into a tight hug, murmuring over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Canada was able to wiggle his way from my grip and he looked at me with calm, teary eyes, along with a weak smile. I practically pleaded for his forgiveness, not able to bare much more of my wrong-doings.

"Canada, I'm sorry, I really am. I can't help my personality, but I can help in one way."

"W-What do y-you mean?" He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I promise to come visit you every week, maybe even more if I'm not busy. I have to right some wrong I've done."

All he could do was nod. I had either knocked him upside the head, said something _really_ intelligent or he was just tired from crying. I stood up and pulled him up with me, practically dragging him towards the couch. I turned on a totally random TV station. 'Thank god it's not Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.' I thought, 'How in the hell would he react to that?!' The moment I got bored with the show, I flipped it to a different channel.

"Hey Ca-"

I looked down to see Canada completely curled up, snoring softly to himself. With a chuckle, I went back to watching the show, until I heard a small mumble come from Canada's mouth,

"Will you be my brother forever?"

I took a second to process what he mumbled, and if he was awake or not, but I eventually answered honestly.

"Forever and always."

"Good."

And with that, he fell back asleep.

.DONE.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAY ITS DONE

Took me about 1 to 2 hours to write. Written completely from scratch.

Based off of a canon argument between Canada and America that lasted for 3 hours, Canada getting the upper hand and causing America to cry.

I wanted to put 9/11 in here so fucking bad omg

You guys don't even know how much I love the anniversary to 9/11

It's just so

Heart-breaking

I love to think that after all of that happened, that they can move forward. Like a son wanting to be a fireman just like his dad who was lost in the said collapse.

Ok

This is America and Canada

Not 9/11

ANYWAY

This is NOT a Yoai story. I tried hard to make it sound like BROTHER love. I in no way ship these two.

At all

Its gross

Same with USUK

All the shipments are gross

Except for Holy Roman Empire X Italy

That one is fucking adorable.

OH BTW

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOR EGYPT

IT WAS YESTERDAY

2-28-1922 :D

Ok Im done

Onto more America Hetalia shit

Wait Im tired nevermind

Kthxbai


End file.
